This is a bad idea
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Comme tous les ans, Oikawa décide d'un thème pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Et comme tous les ans, ce dernier est loin de faire l'unanimité. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Thème !


_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Thème" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

 **This is a bad idea**

* * *

– Et j'ai donc décidé que le thème de cette année serait...Iwa-chan !

Kuroo et Bokuto éclatèrent de rire, Akaashi soupira fortement, Daishou récupéra un billet de dix de la part de Hanamaki, et Matsuka lui tapota légèrement le dos car ce dernier s'était étouffé avec son chocolat chaud.

Et bien sûr, Iwaizumi se frappa la tête contre la table.

Seul Ushijima ne comprit pas la situation et fronça les sourcils.

– Tu ne peux pas faire un thème qui porte le nom de quelqu'un.

Oikawa lui lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – à savoir une assiette en plastique – mais ce dernier l'évita facilement.

– Toi, tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas moi – personne ne peut mieux être moi que moi – donc ton avis n'a aucune importance !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Personne ne t'a invité !

– En fait, Iwaizumi m'a invité.

– Je m'en fous !

– Mais c'est chez lui.

– Iwa-chan, sale traître !

Mais ce dernier avait toujours le front contre le bois de la table basse. Et Kuroo et Bokuto riaient encore.

– Pourquoi vous faites tous ces têtes ? Et pourquoi Daishou vient juste de se faire du fric ?

– Parce que moi, je n'ai aucune foi en toi, et qu'en plus ça me permet d'extorquer tes potes.

– On avait parié sur le thème. Pour une fois, j'avais espoir que tu dises quelque chose d'intelligent et réfléchi, et Daishou...

– J'ai misé sur le fait que tu dirais encore une fois une grosse connerie. Comme tous les ans.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi, vous trouvez que la soirée trompes d'éléphant de l'année dernière c'était pas une bonne idée ?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Kuroo et Bokuto et ils se retournèrent vers Makki avant d'éclater de rire. Encore une fois.

– Oikawa, grogna Hajime.

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une fête à thème avec mon nom pour ton anniversaire ?

Le concerné se gratta le menton, prenant réellement le temps de réfléchir, et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Akaashi soupira d'avance.

– Parce que comme ça on pourra tous être Iwa-chan !

Mais soupira une nouvelle fois, pour la postérité.

– Tu n'y as pas du tout réfléchi, en fait ?

Oikawa fit la moue.

– Alors vous n'aimez pas ? On pourra tous être une brute et remonter nos manches pour montrer nos muscles – enfin même si pour Daishou ça risque d'être dur –, et avoir un air agacé sans raison !

– Tu me cherches ?

Kuroo se leva soudain, se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

– Bon, très bien. Alors on va faire les choses correctement : Oikawa, tu es l'organisateur de ton propre anniversaire depuis plus de dix ans.

Il lui offrit un sourire.

– En effet.

– Et chaque année, tu tiens à donner un thème à ta soirée afin que tes invités – a.k.a tes amis géniaux qui te supportent depuis bien trop longtemps – s'amusent au maximum.

– En effet. Même si l'année de la salopette moche tricolore était juste pour que Kei-chan nous montre à quel point tout ce qu'il porte lui va bien.

– Et donc, je pense que tu devrais nous donner trois bonnes raisons pour que la fête de cette année porte le thème de... Iwa-chan.

Ce dernier se cogna de nouveau contre la table en grognant « bordel de merde ».

– D'accord. Alors premièrement, ma première idée avait été « groins et queues de cochon ».

Daishou émit une sorte de bruit de gorge étrange avec un air outré.

– Ensuite, Iwa-chan est mon âme sœur alors je devrais avoir le droit de donner son nom à mon thème d'anniversaire.

– Je vais vomir, chuchota le vert.

– Et pour finir, vous aurez tous le droit de m'appeler Trashykawa et de me lancer des ballons dans la figure. Et les petits coups sur la tête aussi – il fait ça souvent –.

– Vendu !

– On fait ça !

– J'ai hâte d'y être.

– Kei-chan, sérieusement ? Même toi ?

– Que voulez vous Oikawa-san ? Vous l'avez cherché.


End file.
